FF X-3 : Le Dernier Espoir de Spira
by Nithael Wolf
Summary: Le monde de Spira périclite depuis la disparition des Priants. Un duo de chasseuses de sphères Al Bhed découvre une sphère avec un peuple inconnu aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs ou noirs. Et si ce peuple étrange était le dernier espoir de Spira ? Un groupe nouvellement créé part à la recherche des origines communes de Lulu, Paine et Baralai.


L'euphorie qui avait suivi la Félicité Eternelle était calmée sur Spira. La Grande Invoqueuse Yuna avait anéanti Sin, mille ans après son apparition, interrompant enfin cet inlassable cycle de terreur et mort, entrecoupé de courtes périodes de calme.

Cela avait tout bouleversé sur Spira.

L'église était tombée en disgrâce à cause des secrets qu'elle avait dissimulés. Les Bannisseurs, une faction armée visant à protéger le peuple de la menace de Sin, s'était trouvée désœuvrée.

Deux ans plus tard, Yuna avait de nouveau sauvé Spira. Elle avait rejoint, comme un certain nombre de personnes, un groupe de chasseurs de sphères, pour révéler le passé de Spira. Il avait été perdu avec l'église de Yevon et les destructions provoquées par Sin. Elle avait découvert et détruit une énorme makina - une machine - contrôlée par l'âme d'un jeune homme qui avait refusé de rejoindre l'au-delà.

La vie avait repris un court normal depuis, du moins pour les habitants. Yuna avait dû détruire les Chimères pour en finir avec Sin et cela avait causé des bouleversements dans la nature. L'exemple le plus flagrant était la forêt et le lac de Macalania. La flore dépérissait et les glaces éternelles fondaient à vue d'œil. Hélas, en protégeant le peuple de Spira, Yuna avait participé à la destruction de sa nature. Elle n'en était bien sûr pas consciente et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Des recherches avaient été faites, mais en vain.

Le seul espoir qui restait était les chasseurs de sphères, mais le peuple de Spira s'en était désintéressé une fois l'effet de mode passé. La plupart des sphères étaient insignifiantes ou trop fragmentaires pour valoir vraiment quelque chose.

Ce qui, étrangement, n'était pas le cas de deux jeunes Al Bhed. Leska et Maki, des jumelles, étaient devenues chasseuses de sphères par hasard.

Elles furent embauchées aux fouilles de l'île de Bikanel, dans le désert de Sanubia, comme tous les autres Al Bhed qui n'étaient pas partis. La zone à fouiller était si étendue que toute main d'œuvre était la bienvenue. Les chances de trouver quelque chose de valable étaient très faibles, mais les deux filles étaient dotées d'une chance insolente.

Lors de leurs premières fouilles, elles avaient trouvé des armes étranges : deux dagues effilées pour Leska et une imposante épée pour Maki. Chacune était tombée sur une arme correspondant à son style de combat : Leska misait sur la rapidité et la finesse alors que la stratégie de Maki, bien plus lente, s'axait sur la force et les techniques comme Trépan et Emousse.

Les deux sœurs s'étaient entraînées avec leurs trouvailles, qui furent leurs premières armes et elles ne s'en séparaient jamais. Depuis, elles partaient toujours ensemble faire des fouilles, mais elles ne toléraient que rarement quelqu'un à leurs côtés. Elles ne consultaient jamais l'oscillo-radar du camp pour localiser les sphères, comme si elles en avaient un intégré.

Nhadala, la femme en charge de la direction des fouilles, ne s'étonnait plus de voir les deux petites partir au hasard dans le désert et revenir avec une sphère et plusieurs pièces de makina rares. Elle ne comptait plus le duo dans ses plannings, car elles n'écoutaient pas ses consignes, préférant se fier à leur instinct. Le seul qui s'amusait de cette situation était Gippel, le leader des Pro-Makina. Personne ne ramenait autant de pièces de qualité que les jumelles et surtout, personne ne tenait tête à Nhadala.

Dès qu'il pouvait, il participait lui-même aux fouilles. Il montait dans son Hoover et embarquait les filles. Il savait que sans se fouler, la récolte serait conséquente. Maki le lui faisait régulièrement remarquer en râlant copieusement jusqu'à ce que le moteur de leur moyen de transport n'en couvre le bruit.

C'était justement le cas aujourd'hui. Les jumelles avaient prévu une escapade près de l'Oasis, mais Gippel avait perturbé leurs projets en voulant aller dans la zone la plus dangereuse du désert. Maki lui avait tout de suite annoncé ce qu'il en était :

« Si on tombe sur un truc qu'on peut pas gérer, je te laisserais mourir pour m'en aller avec Leska.

─ Maki ! Ne parles pas comme ça à Monsieur Gippel ! C'est un grand honneur qu'il nous fait !

─ Un honneur... bougonna-t-elle, enfonçant son menton dans son col haut qui lui cachait le bas du visage. Nous mettre délibérément en danger pour son petit plaisir, j'appelle pas ça un honneur. »

Leska soupira et fit un sourire d'excuse à Gippel. Il était habitué à ce genre de scène et il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Les trois Al Bhed avaient grandis ensemble, même si les filles étaient un peu plus jeunes.

Leska lui rappelait Rikku, la fille du chef des Al Bhed, ainée des deux filles de deux ans. Elles avaient beaucoup en commun, leur côté énergique et leur naïveté notamment. Leska la considérait comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Gippel fit signe aux filles, mit ses lunettes de protection et démarra le Hoover. Leska s'assit derrière Gippel après avoir descendu sur ses yeux les lunettes qu'elle utilisait comme un bandeau, pour retenir ses longs cheveux roux coiffés en deux couettes hautes. Maki avait remonté les lunettes qui pendaient autour de son cou. Elle resta debout à l'arrière de la machine, se tenant nonchalamment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé.

Elle avait beau râler à chacune de leurs sorties en trio, mais la machine et les dons de pilotage de Gippel raccourcissaient le trajet de façon conséquente. Elles gagnaient de précieuses minutes, parce que le désert de pardonnait pas. Elles avaient même tenté d'amener des réserves d'eau pour prolonger les recherches, mais le soleil tapait si fort que cela devenait inutile.

Lorsque Gippel commença à décélérer, Leska se leva. Elle échangea un regard avec sa sœur et elles sautèrent du Hoover en marche. Leska effectua une pirouette alors que Maki atterrit plus lourdement, avec un genou à terre. Elles se sourirent, se tapèrent dans la main et chacune partit en courant dans une direction.

Gippel ne remarqua l'absence des filles qu'une fois le Hoover garé à plus de cinq cent mètres de leur point de chute. Il s'accouda au poste de pilotage en les regardant courir comme des gamines. Il ramassa son arme, une makina qu'il avait customisé et qui ressemblait à un gros pistolet, et partit à la rencontre de Leska. Maki l'expédierait certainement sur les roses, autant s'épargner de la marche pour rien.

Leska creusait depuis un bon moment, à genoux dans le sable brûlant, sa demi-jupe noire ramenée sous ses genoux. Gippel vit qu'un monstre approchait dans son dos, caché par une dune. Il n'eut même pas le temps de viser que la jeune fille avait déjà engagé le monstre. Il disparut en furolucioles après une série de combos de coups de dague bien placés.

« Chapeau ! Dit-il en Al Bhed. Tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois.

─ Oh tu sais, répondit elle avec un sourire, Papa n'aime pas qu'on se batte contre des monstres... Alors Maki était enragée pour qu'on s'entraîne. Oh regarde, une sphère ! »

Gippel se pencha pour ramasser la boule orangée que Leska tenait en main mais il fut stoppé net par une lame près de sa gorge.

« Bas les pattes ! On a trouvé, on garde.

─ Maki ! Soupira Leska.

─ Quoi ? Tu sais bien ce que Nhadala a dit. Si on demandait une compensation pour chaque sphère et chaque pièce qu'on trouve, on pourrait déjà avoir quitté cette île pourrie. »

« Tu n'as rien trouvé et tu es jalouse, Maki ? Demanda Gippel avec un sourire en repoussant doucement la lame.

─ J'ai trainé un débris jusqu'ici juste pour le plaisir, répliqua-t-elle en désignant un cerveau-moteur qui semblait en parfait état de marche. »

Gippel était estomaqué. C'était justement l'objet qu'il était venu chercher. Nhadala avait fait ratisser la zone par cinq groupes différents et personne ne l'avait trouvé.

« On rentre regarder la sphère ? Proposa Leska en partant vers le Hoover en sautillant. »

Les deux autres Al Bhed la suivirent.

Une fois revenus au camp, ils s'installèrent dans la tente des filles pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri du vent. Leska, assise en tailleur, se balançait de droite à gauche en chantonnant en jouant avec les manches de son haut bleu. Sa sœur avait placé la pièce devant elle, une jambe ramenée vers elle, l'autre tendue comme pour séparer les autres de son trophée. Une fois ses lunettes remises à la base de son col rouge sang, elle commença à démonter sa trouvaille pour la nettoyer et en faire estimer le prix au plus juste.

« Tu crois qu'on a une sphère de valeur ? Demanda Leska à sa sœur.

─ Possible... si ça montre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, on aura assez pour partir d'ici avec le prix de ça en plus, répondit-elle en passant le dos de sa main sur son front pour repousser ses cheveux courts roux.

─ Oui... répondit rêveusement Leska. On ira où en premier si on s'en va ?

─ Je sais pas moi... répondit évasivement sa sœur en s'acharnant sur un cache qui ne voulait pas s'enlever.

─ Bevelle ? J'ai entendu dire que c'est super grand !

─ Nan, Luca ! Pour le Blitz Ball !

─ Oh oui, le Blitz Ball ! Tu crois qu'on pourra y jouer un jour ?

─ Je peux casser les genoux de n'importe lequel des Al Bhed Psychs si tu veux prendre sa place ! Lança Maki avec un sourire aux lèvres.

─ Ben non alors... se renfrogna Leska. Et puis, j'ai jamais essayé de retenir ma respiration aussi longtemps... »

Elles furent interrompues par Gippel et Shinra, un petit génie Al Bhed, qui apportait un projecteur à sphères. Gippel s'installa confortablement et demanda à ce que la vidéo soit lancée.

La tente se remplit de furolucioles et un paysage inconnu du jeune homme se dessina. Des bâtiments d'un blanc éclatant se détachaient en arrière-plan alors qu'une foule de gens s'attroupaient sur une place. Les couleurs étaient passées. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir les cheveux soit blanc soit noir. Ils s'activaient comme s'il y avait une menace imminente. Ils portaient des vêtements étranges, différents de que les gens de Spira portaient ─ même des Al Bhed, des Guado ou des Ronsos.

Ce style rappelait quand même quelque chose au leader des Pro-makina, mais il ne savait dire quoi.

La vidéo s'acheva sur le gros plan du visage d'un enfant. La seule couleur qui n'était pas passée était celle de ses yeux. Un rouge sanguin.

Les furolucioles disparurent en scintillant une dernière fois puis Shinra s'éclipsa avec son projecteur après en avoir extrait la sphère, prétextant qu'il avait du travail.

Les jumelles étaient choquées. Gippel les regarda à tour de rôle puis se lança comme aucune d'elle ne voulait prendre la parole.

« On sait tous que vous êtes des demi Al Bhed, commença-t-il en s'engageant sur un terrain glissant, mais maintenant, on sait que votre mère n'était pas la seule à avoir les yeux rouges dont vous avez hérité. »

Les jumelles avaient les yeux vairons : un vert comme tous les Al Bhed et un rouge comme leur mystérieuse mère qui avait disparu peu après leur naissance. Elles avaient aussi les cheveux roux, alors que tous les Al Bhed étaient blonds.

Elles avaient vite compris que cette différence – leur regard surtout – incommodait les autres, même s'ils s'efforçaient de le cacher. Elles n'étaient pas traitées en paria, les Al Bhed étant une race tolérante, mais il y avait toujours une sensation de malaise. Elles avaient donc pris l'habitude de dissimuler leurs yeux derrière leurs franges et des lunettes.

« Et alors ? Répliqua Maki. Ce vieux truc date d'on sait pas quand. Il y a même plus de couleurs... ça se trouve, ils sont tous morts et enterrés.

─ Soit un peu plus positive, lui intima Leska en lui mettant la main sur le bras. »

Maki baissa les yeux et tenta de se contenir. Elle hocha la tête, laissant Leska mener les négociations alors qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau sur le morceau de makina devant elle.

« C'est une sphère importante, commença la jeune fille. Elle doit être archivée.

─ Oh oui, et heureusement, vous n'aurez pas à choisir à qui vous la donnerez. »

Maki leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire que toutes les factions de Spira se sont alliées pour concentrer le savoir. Pas comme avant avec Néo-Yevon et la Ligue des Jeunes.

─ Oui, on sait que toutes les sphères sont consignées à Bevelle, sous la protection de la branche des Chercheurs intégrés à Néo-Yevon.

─ Plus ou moins, expliqua Gippel. Disons qu'ils sont entrain de réformer tout ça, mais concrètement oui. Je vais amener cette sphère à Baralai. C'est toujours lui le chef, donc il saura quoi en faire.

─ Et nous on vient avec ! Annonça Leska, excitée comme une puce.

─ Vous êtes sûres qu'il vous laissera...

─ On lui laissera pas le choix, le coupa Maki. Et on va partir tout de suite. Il est pas là, il pourra pas nous en empêcher ! »

Elle abandonna la makina à moitié démontée et sortit de la tente avec son épée.

« Le plus vite sera le mieux, ajouta Leska en la suivant. Si jamais la sphère s'abime, il ne restera plus rien de cette vidéo. Tu sais qu'elle est importante pour nous...

─ Hé ben allons-y alors, abdiqua Gippel en sortant. »


End file.
